The Moon Child
by BlueViolet122
Summary: 14 year old Tsukiko never thought that she would have to run away from home because of a secret only her mother knew. Now she has discover herself while on the path of love and betrayal. Life's sure hard on this 14 year old! Discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Moon Child~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day at the Hidden Mist Village everything was calm and it was nighttime. A little girl with light blue almost white hair with grey shimmering eyes was running to the village gates. She had on traveling clothes that consist of a light blue top that had silver netting underneath; she was wear black capris pants. She was wearing a small gray bag pack that consists of 2 sets of extra clothes and her necklace her mother gave her.

She was running away from the village because some robbers killed her mother. Before she died, she told the little girl "Little one take this and ran away from this place to somewhere safe. Run away little Tsukiko and discover yourself" and handed her a blue pendent necklace with a silver cord to her. The girl nodded and run away right before the robber found her mother and killed her. The little girl knew that her mother was now dead. She however decided that she would not avenge her mother because she knew her mother wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her life to kill a single person. She would want her daughter to live her life and live the way she wanted.

The only thing she didn't know was why her mother would give her most precious necklace which she never took off. It was a really interesting necklace. It was a blue globe like shape that lit up in the light and dark. It was light blue almost white at the tip and fading into many darker shades of blue at the bottom and inside the globe shape pendent was a black and white glow that merged into one gray hue that lit up the globe. The weirdest thing is that it only merged when she was at peace. When she was angry it turned black and when she was happy it turned white. She had no clue as to why it would do this, only realizing it reacts to her emotions. Little did she know that this necklace could unlock her true powers and change her life forever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Moon Child~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope when you read this it's good. I except flames, but please add in some constructive criticism. I am new to writing. I have had a fanfiction account for a while, but haven't actually posted a story. This used to be a shared account with my sister and me but she got her own account. Its account name is Akiko Hana search her, she is a new writer. Anyways please review! Thank you! Bye bye!

~BlueViolet122


	2. Past Memories

It was an early morning in the village of Konoha, the birds were chirping and the early risers were walking around the village running errands. All was quiet and calm. Our scene takes place at a small cottage on the outskirts of Konoha. There was a garden in the front of the house with many flowers bursting with bright colors. The cottage was owned by an orphan named Tsukiko. She was a 14 year old year girl with light blue hair and shinning gray eyes.

She was originally from the Hidden Mist village, but had to flee at the age of 7, because of some people that had been after her mother. When she was 5, her father and sister were killed by an unknown disease along with 1/3 of the village's population.

The blue haired girl was fast asleep after a long day of practice with Sasuke. Tsukiko was a good friend of Sasuke since when she was 7. She met him when she was staying by his house for a few years when she first got to the village and the Hokage told her to stay there until she got her cottage. She met his parents and Itachi. She actually knew Itachi pretty well. She is very observant person. She can read people's emotions and sometimes if she concentrate hard enough she could read people's thoughts. However, she never told anyone because she didn't want people to find out about what she was capable of. She was always able to read Itachi even though he was unreadable to many people. She noticed many things during the days before the Massacre and suspected something was up with him even though he assured her everything was fine, but she didn't believe him and the reasons he gave and she was always ready to tell Sasuke that. As mad as Sasuke got, she was the only one who stuck with him during it all. They were just like siblings.

There was a constant beep from the alarm clock which caused the blue girl to wake up and throw the alarm clock across the room into the wall…..then she shot up into a sitting position and said "Awe man! That's my 3rd alarm clock this week"

She then jumped up out the bed and ran to take a shower and get dressed. 20 minutes later…. "Hmmm, what are we doing today" as she walked to Sasuke's house.

"Well, Tsuki, if you don't remember about the Genin test we recently took yesterday? We are going to find out which team we are going to be in."

"Oh, I remember that! Whose team do you want to be in?"

"Hnnnn, I guess I would like to be on a team with you and someone who can pull their own weight. I don't want weak people on my team… I'll never defeat him that way. He needs to die after what he did to us…" He suddenly got a bad aura like he was so angry yet depressed… more than usual.

"Erggg, Sasuke! Why do you always get this way when someone talks about HIM. How do even know it was him? How you ever questioned and thought or even analyzed his actions?"

"Why should we even give him a chance? He doesn't care about us! He killed them Tsuki!"

"I know that and I can't believe he would do that for just do that to test his strength! It's not like Him"

"He doesn't deserve anything from us… He isn't human anymore, just killing people for his pleasure"

"I don't know about that Sasuke… we were so close to him! I loved him too; you know that they were also my family since I came to the leaf when 7! Don't you think I was so upset when I saw them? Do you think I was horrified that the one person I thought of as a role model and best friend turned his back on me? How do think I felt?

"…"

"All you ever felt was anger and a mind filled of revenge! Did you realize that I was suffering too? Why do you even listen to him? Why do cling to his words and do what he wants? He wants you to take revenge on him! Why are you going to satisfy him by following what he says proving to him that you don't have any say in this!"

"I don't have to listen to this"

"Yes, you do! Listen to me, Sasuke… Something is not right about this… I think we need more info, maybe with more time I could investigate a little more… there's just something not right about it. I can feel…"

"We'll talk about it more after we find out our teams and we're done with training."

"Alright, Aniki"


	3. Academy and Results

**A/N: I know some of the facts are wrong but I'm probably gonna change a lot of facts. Also I am so sorry for how long it took me! Its just I not getting too much views so I don't know if I should continue it please review so I know if I doing good or not! I need to know if you guys like it! By the way I was originally going to have my OC paired with Gaara but I changed my mind.**

They walked into the academy and looked for their classroom. It was quiet in the classroom seeing a few people were in the classroom. There was only Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata. They walked in and Sasuke went to find a table near to the windows. He saved Tsukiko a seat while she went to go to say hi to her best friend.

"Hello Hinata!"

"Hi, Tsuki" she said in a quiet and shy voice

"How are you today? Did Neji be mean to you again?"

Tsukiko and Hinata were very close. They knew each other almost as long as Tsukiko knew Sasuke. Tsukiko met Hinata in the park with her mother a few months before Hinata's mother died. After Hinata's mother died Hinata continued to go to the park and met with Tsukiko. Tsukiko helped Hinata out a lot with getting over her mother's death and with the pressure her father put on her. Hinata tells Tsukiko a lot about how her family treats her while Tsukiko often trains with Hinata helping Hinata and treats her as a little sister. Hinata is also friends with Sasuke, but she doesn't talk to him too much because she believes he prefers to be alone.

"I'm doing fine and I haven't seen Neji today, he probably left early today."

"Oh really Hinata? You're alright? That's good to hear, but I don't believe it. Now Hinata tell me what happened."

"Alright, Alright. Gosh you know be too well." She said looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "My father told me that if I don't got into a good team today I would have to go into some intense training"

"I know you don't like me saying this, but I really hate your father. He thinks he's all that because he's the leader of the Hyugas! He needs to have more respect for you and realize you're trying your best to improve!"

"I know Tsukiko, but he won't realize that unless I prove him wrong which I will after I find out who is going to be in my team. I will prove him wrong."

"That's right! Now… who exactly do you want to be in your team? Hmmm? Maybe a blonde headed boy with blue eyes?"

"Oh hush" she said turning red.

"Hehe, it's too fun teasing you! Maybe you'll actually be on the same team as Naru…" Tsukiko was then cut off by Hinata as soon as she saw Naruto coming in the room.

"Tsukiko be quiet! He just walked in!"

"Hm well everyone knows you like him except for well… him."

"I know… just shut up"

"Alright fine I won't say his name"

"Good girl" she then patted Tsukiko on the head like a kitty. "Hey… you know, you remind me of a cat for some odd reason!"

"Ehhh I wonder why!" She said in a high voice

"Really"

"Hey look at Naruto and Sasuke! They are glaring at each other. I'm going to go and break it up, Bye Hinata-Chan!"

"Bye Tsuki"

"Hey Sakura what's going on?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to try and take Sasuke away from me."

"Well, first of all Sakura listen to me alright. I don't like Sasuke like that, he's like my brother! Also you need to get over this pathetic crush on him, you either start to train more to get stronger or you quit being a ninja because if you continue this you'll be so far behind your new teammates!"

She then stormed away. How could Sakura think that she likes Sasuke like that? She likes someone else, but then again no one knows that. Anyways she saw Naruto lean back a little when a kid stands up pushing Naruto forward a little causing him to lean dangerously close to her "brother". '_I better go save him_' she thinks. She then pushes some chakra into her leg making her a blur as she runs to Sasuke and Naruto. She quickly moves to between them sitting cross legged on the table holding their heads apart preventing a huge embarrassment of them kissing. "Now, Now what would you two do without me? I just saved you from kissing each other! Ha-ha that was funny though… you should have seen the looks on your face after you realized what could have happened!"

Naruto was so happy he didn't kiss Sasuke that he glomped Tsukiko. He kept on repeating Thank you so much Tsukiko! She hears a little voice whisper '_Thank God I didn't kiss Sasuke who know what Hinata would think if she saw me kiss him!'_ She tried to block the thought, but couldn't because she were still touching him. She was a special person because she could hear people's thoughts by touching or if she concentrates on the person she can hear their thought. Although she can read minds she only does this when necessary.

While Tsukiko was trying to calm Naruto down and have him let go of her, she didn't notice Sasuke's aura get dark red for anger. He didn't like seeing people hug his "little sister". He slowly walked around the desk and came up behind Naruto. Tsukiko finally notices Sasuke and starts to try and tell Sasuke not to hurt Naruto, but he grabs Naruto before she can utter a word. He pulled Naruto off of Tsukiko checked her to make sure Naruto didn't injure her, seeing none he turned to Naruto and beat him up threats under his breath, so only Naruto heard them.

"Stupid….ignorant brat…hurt….stay away…her" he mumbled

"Alright, Alright It's not... like I'm going to hurt her… she's one of the few who are actually nice to me"

"Sasuke let Naruto go!" Tsukiko said

"No…" She glared at him "…Fine"

"Hello class, Good Morning,

"Ohayo, Iruka-Sensei!"

"How are you today? Today is my last day as your sensei. I hope you guys will be brilliant ninjas in the future! I will tell you which teams you are on now:

Team 1: Akiko, Hiro and Gina

Team 2: Hoshi, Kaori and Mana

Team 3: Keiko, Rika and Naomi

Team 4: Rei, Bunko and Emiko

Team 5: Emi, Amaya and Hikari

Team 6: Azumi, Rin and Sayuri

Team 7 will have 4 members because of the odd number of students this year: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsukiko

Team 8: Hinata, Shino and Kiba

Team 9 is currently taken, so the next team is Team 10 and the members are:

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.

You will meet your instructors after lunch. Please sit with your team and get to know each other better. I will miss all of you and I wish you luck in the real world. Goodbye, my students!"


End file.
